Currently magnetotelluric methods are widely used in oil-gas, ore and groundwater resource exploration. To date the single-point sounding method (in one dimension) or the cross-section sounding method (in two dimensions) has been used. The one-dimensional acquisition method comprises the following steps for each survey point: 1) set an orthogonal electromagnetic field four-component receiving station (Ex, Ey, Hx, Hy), or a five-component receiving station (Ex, Ey, Hx, Hy, Hz) to acquire the time domain electromagnetic field continuously; 2) acquire a power spectrum of each field component by Fourier Transform of data in time domain indoor; 3) estimate impedance tensor by using the power spectrum; 4) and calculate apparent resistivity and phase difference. For a two-dimensional acquisition method at a survey station along a line, it is necessary to deploy a plurality of orthogonal electromagnetic field two-component (or four-component or five-component) receiving stations to record the time domain electromagnetic field continuously, while the data processing is the same as that of the single-point sounding method. The prior art method can achieve suitable results when applied to simple underground structures, such as one-dimensional or two-dimensional geological conditions. However, in the case of complex upper or underground structures, such as those in three dimensions, the above methods can not meet the requirements and solve geological problems with precision. It is hard to suppress and remove static shift effectively, so exploration results are significantly affected by the static shift, even to generate false structures. Also, it is difficult to suppress noise interference effectively, so data quality is affected. The above methods do not solve this problem either because only one magnetic station is placed on a relatively long array and the distance between the magnetic station and each survey point differs greatly, which is not practical in a zone in which the magnetic field varies significantly.